Tell me the Colour of Defiance
by Signature F
Summary: Harry and Draco are alone in the Slytherin common room on New Year’s Eve, discussing their futures as well as what would happen if they told anyone about their relationship. Rated PG for mild HPDM slash. ONESHOT


**Title:** Tell me the Colour of Defiance

**Summary: **Harry and Draco are alone in the Slytherin common room on New Year's Eve, discussing their futures as well as what would happen if they told anyone about their relationship. Mild HP/DM slash.

**Rating:** PG for conversations concerning mild slash

**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim, I disclaim.

* * *

The fire had reduced itself to a handful of glowing embers by the time midnight approached, and as the grandfather clock in the corner chimed softly Draco opened his eyes. Harry was asleep next to him, and the dying fire cast long shadows on the forest green floor of the Slytherin common room; occasionally the greenish, glittery wallpaper would catch the light and glimmer like fish scales in the inky blackness of deep lake. As the last chime from the grandfather clock rang across the room, Harry opened his eyes halfway, and blinked once at the fire before turning and smiling slightly at Draco. 

"Happy new year, Malfoy," he muttered, reaching over onto the table and putting his glasses on.

"Don't act so formal, Potter," Draco said sarcastically as Harry yawned widely. "I might think you're not being serious."

"I am being serious," Harry acknowledged, turning his emerald green eyes to stare at Draco, who suppressed a shudder. Those emerald eyes that matched his common room colours so closely, that if you painted the chairs that colour they might have blended right in to the wallpaper behind them.

"It's a miracle all of the Slytherins left for Christmas break," Harry went on, turning around and staring into the fire once more. Draco sighed softly.

"Yes, well," he said heavily. "It wasn't easy, you know. If I didn't know better, I'd almost say that Crabbe and Goyle were a little more than suspicious when I told them I wanted to spend Christmas break alone at Hogwarts."

"You're not entirely alone," Harry pointed out quietly, and Draco turned sharply to look at him. Then his expression softened the smallest bit, and he smiled slightly.

"You know, I think everyone's a little suspicious of me right now," Draco said thoughtfully. "Especially my father. You do realize that it's been over three years now since I last sent him a letter about a girl? I think he's beginning to suspect that I'm not going to take a woman to marry."

"Nor am I," Harry added. "Not that my aunt or uncle would care." Harry's expression was suddenly cold and forbidding, but to his surprise, Draco gave a singular, warm laugh, that was quite unlike his normal, cool expression. Some of the frostiness in Harry's heart began to melt as Draco looked at him again.

"Cheer up, Potter," Draco said smoothly, draping his arm around the back of the couch. "It _is_ the holidays, anyway."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Harry admitted, sinking back in his seat and watching the embers glowing orange in the fireplace. "But I daresay Hermione and Ron won't be thrilled when I tell them that we're together now."

"I don't see why it should be so shocking," Draco said flatly. "We've been much friendlier towards each other this year than we have in the past few years."

"That's true," Harry said. "But think: what if they let me transfer to Slytherin house so that we could spend more time together?"

"That would be wonderful," Draco said, feeling his heart soar. What wouldn't he give to have Harry Potter in Slytherin right now? Everything, he decided. Anything that it took…

"I would have to change my uniform," Harry went on, watching a few embers spark and go out. "I would have to have new robes… a new uniform… everything…"

"Yes, but it would be worth it," Draco said with relish, smirking playfully. "I daresay you would look even better than me in green, Mr. Potter."

"Yes," Harry agreed, his head nodding again. "Green… the colour of defiance…"

With that last word, Harry's head tipped backwards and rested on the back of the couch against Draco's arm, who watched the last of the fire die out before slipping into a deep slumber himself.

* * *

**AN:** Well, what do you think? Is it good or does it need to be destroyed and sent to my fanfiction grave? Please review, but be kind, it's the first time I've ever written a slash fic and submitted it for people to read. 


End file.
